


Dragon Nest

by Sweetsensation



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsensation/pseuds/Sweetsensation
Summary: Camilla and Corrin have a passionate evening alone as they try to conceive a child.





	Dragon Nest

Corrin was came into him and Camilla’s room, it was relatively late at night. Battle planning had been taking place all day. The good news was that Ryoma and Xander had finally started to see eye-to-eye. However, Corrin wasn’t sure where his wife was. He had seen her two retainers Beruka and Selena not too far away meaning she had to be somewhere. 

Corrin decided he should get ready for bed, tomorrow was a recovery day for the army. They had been pushing hard, but he knew the troops need rest. Corrin began to remove his black Nohrian armor. He chose that set because of where he grew up and his wife's heritage. 

Soon it was off, all he remained in was his undergarments. Although, he was caught off guard by a pair of hands from behind him slowly began to trace his abs. He knew the hands well, the softness of them; which he was still amazed at. The ring was also a dead give away. The tracing was followed the feeling of two large breasts against his back and by a seductive tone whispered right behind his ear. “Welcome home dear, I’ve missed you all day.” Corrin began to turn red; if one thing could make him lose his control it was his wife when she tried to be seductive, which was easy for her. She began to nibble gently on his ear. Corrin placed his hands over her’s feeling the large ring on her hand. 

Unable to stand the beating in his chest, he turned around to a jaw-dropping sight. There she stood the most beautiful woman in all the kingdoms, her long purple hair flowed down. She was dressed in black lingerie that had purple lace. Garter belts held up her stockings that hugged her beautiful thighs. All Corrin could do is stare. “Now Darling, close your mouth or you will swallow a fly” she gently shut his mouth her hand. Leaning in close she whispered “I’ll be the only one swallowing something tonight” followed by a slight laugh. 

Corrin was at a loss, they had made love before. Still each time his wife knew how to really melt him. Corrin still gazing at her let out “Camilla...I... you are gorgeous!” 

“Thank you, my dear Corrin, I aim to please”

Her fingers slowly went back to tracing his muscles this time also making heart shapes. She walked closer pressing her bosom against his chest. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist, as they sunk into a deep kiss. When they broke apart both gasped for air. They both knew where this was going, Corrin rushed over to the door locking it. Camilla laid down in the bed, motioning him closer with her finger. 

The white-haired prince came to his wife’s beckoning call. He made his way to the bed, he laid there next to her. Camilla kissed him, their tongues meeting each other in joyful Union. Corrin could feel her hand trail down his body slipping into his undergarment. Her hand slowly began to work his semi-erect shaft. Corrin’s hands went to massage her breast, causing her to let out light moans as they kissed. Camilla broke away, moving Corrin so he was laying more flat on the bed. She sat up and undid her bra, revealing her large breasts.

Corrin couldn’t help but watch as she began to kiss down his body until she was at his cock. She removed his undergarment, facing his member, Camilla pressed down against him as her mouth wrapped around his flesh. Her breast wrapped around the shaft as her head bobbed. Corrin let out soft moans from the pleasure. He could feel her tongue lick every inch. 

Corrin was not going to sit by while his wife pleasured him. With her rear in his face he gently moved her panties to the side placing kisses around her womanhood. This made Camilla stop for a second, so she could take in the pleasure. He slowly worked his way inwards, and ever so carefully used his tongue to enter her. Corrin licked and tasted her folds taking in his wife’s beauty body. 

Camilla kept sucking as pleasure filled her body, she could feel her husband's tongue hitting her weak spot. Corrin can feel her body vibrate with pleasure with every movement. He gave attention to her clit as his tongue made small circles around it. Camilla finally stopped, letting out a powerful moan of pleasure as Corrin receives all of her love juices. 

Camilla, now more ready than before crawled back facing Corrin. Corrin saw his proud strong dragon queen, facing him and he is ready. Her face meets his, and their lips lock, they feel each other’s bodies touch. This was time for them and only them. They moved as one, Camilla slowly lifted her backside. She lowered it onto his fully erect cock; she could feel her core tighten around it the second the tip began to enter her. She moaned in pleasure sending a hum through the kiss. 

Finally, Corrin was all the way inside his wife. He could feel every each of her, he loved it. He loved her warmth, in wrapped around him. He deepened his kiss with her as he slowly moved his hips up and down. Camilla’s eyes shot open feeling the pleasure in her body. It was her turn to melt in the pleasure. Her body began to react to the hard member entering her womb, she matched the place letting out deep moans. “Darling, This..this is amazing. I love you”

“I love you too Camilla!”

They said short of breath as they picked up the pace. Corrin’s cock went deeper into his wife with every thrust. He could feel the tightness around him. She was loving every second. “Please keep going dear, this feels so good.” Letting our moans in between. “Corrin, darling please harder!”

Once again he picked up the pace, Camilla could feel her legs turn to jelly as he slammed her weak spot. But another pleasure soon shot through her. Corrin had begun sucking on her left nipple. Playing with it using his teeth and tongue. His hand massaged the other large breast. “Oh yes, darling keep playing with mommy’s breasts” ways all that could escape her mind. She stopped for a second worried, she would have covered her mouth if she wasn’t inthralled isn’t the pleasure. She knew this might upset her husband. They tried not to bring up their former sibling relationship, or any mention of that sort of relations into their married left. But Corrin didn’t stop, he actually began to play harder with her breast.

Camilla could do nothing but take in the pleasures. Her body began to tense up, as she orgasmed a second time. However, Corrin kept going keeping the rhythm that he had set. “Darling, keep playing with my breast they feel so good. They are so sensitive right now.” Corrin kept this up for a while before he broke away. 

He leaned forward to kiss his wife, who like him was feeling the pleasure. “Camilla, thank you for this. I love you”

“I should thank you, dear, Corrin you make me feel so gooood” she couldn’t help be let out a moan. “I love you too”

Camilla’s eyes got wide once more, as she could feel his cock grow some more inside her. Her walls wrapping around him, they were made for him and him only. “Yeessss, I’m so close darling, please give me more!” 

Corrin listened loud and clear, he slammed into his wife, moving his cock in and out of her the best he could as her walls sucked him back in. Without thinking he took his hand and smacked her right ass cheek as the heat of the moment became more intense. Camilla let out a surprised moan in pleasure. “Camilla, I’m getting close.”

“Darling please, fill me. I want all of you .”

Corrin felt her fingers intertwine with his and gripped tight. Their lips met, as they sped up the pace, their hips meeting each other in perfect union. Camilla let out moans as her walls tightened feeling his cock twitch within her. She could feel the warmth consume her depths. They panted in their release, their bodies covered in sweat and love juice. 

Camilla rolled overlaying next to Corrin, as they tried to cool down. It wasn’t before long Camilla spoke up “Darling that was amazing, you have gotten so good.”

“Well, I did learn from the best.” He said with a warm smile.

“I’m so glad I married you, darling. I never ever want to leave your side.”

“I don’t want to leave your’s either, my doting wife”

Camilla knew he meant the nickname in a loving way. Some people, Xander, were worried she doted to much on him. But they didn’t know their alone time, to the extent she did, and the way Corrin appreciated it. She placed her hand on her stomach. “Do you think, it worked this time?”

“I’m not sure, but we can hope. Though are you sure we can do this? We are still fighting a war.” Corrin, looked at Camilla placing his had on her cheek.

“Maybe you are right, but I’ve always wanted to be a mother, and we have talked about this. You said yourself you wanted to be a father. I’ve heard that if they stay here in this deep realm they will be safe from the war. Then they could live a free life.” an uneasy look covered her face, her hand still on her stomach.

“I still stand by what I told you, if you are ready then I’m ready. I love you and trust you with everything, my dragon Queen”

Corrin moved down and kissed her nude stomach. Camilla was blushing from the name, and the gesture. Corrin went back to his wife’s face the two kissed, and went and get clean for bed. Then they cuddled up close like every night; they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
